1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to enhancing communication by means of a communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a communication device, such as a plush or stuffed toy form, having one or more pockets disposed thereon, and employing the communication device to enhance communication between a first communicator and a second communicator. Enhanced communication facilitates teaching of desired behaviors, values, principles, and skills.
2. Background and Related Art
It has long been the objective of parents and teachers alike to instruct children in correct behaviors, values, principles, and skills with a view toward enhancing the transfer of such qualities and characteristics in terms of both effectiveness and efficiency. Within homes and classrooms, prior teaching and disciplinary technologies have ranged from corporal punishment to outright apathy.
In a typical contemporary family, parents often lack the knowledge, skills, tools, money, and/or time to teach their children critical life skills. For example, there are presently numerous single parent families and numerous households where both parents work outside the home thereby depriving such parents of meaningful time to spend teaching and instructing their children. As a result, television, videos, the Internet, videogames, and advertising impose an ever increasing and dominant influence in the lives of such children.
Currently, many different types of teaching and educational tools exist. However, many such tools have shortcomings. In one example, certain tools are very costly and therefore unattainable for many contemporary families. In another example, certain tools require an inordinate amount of time to implement and are therefore unfeasible. In yet another example, certain tools fail to capture the interest of children and as a result are simply ineffective over longer periods of time. As a result, such tools must frequently be replaced at additional cost and effort.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that are used to enhance communication and facilitate teaching of desired behaviors, values, principles, and skills, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with improved or more effective techniques.